


The Madness of Dr Jamison Junkenstein

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Horror!, Overwatch Junkenstein's Revenge, What happens when the bad guys win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: What happens when the four Heroes fail in defending the Castle...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the game mode in Overwatch named Junkenstein's Revenge.  
> Easy mode is not too hard. Its kind of like Halo's Normal mode to me. Can win but the team has to try. Normal mode is a bit harder, feels like Heroic difficulty in Halo. Haven't tried it too much, but I imagine it's not too bad with good teamwork in co-op. Hard mode? It's like Legendary mode in Halo- I can imagine this text- "Tremble in horror as Junkenstein laughs at your efforts to survive. This is insanity and utter madness!" 
> 
> Imagine its hard mode in this story...*shudder* Tried with a friend and got our butts handed to us and the things got into the castle...this story will show the horror of it all! Some stuff is also based on the Junkenstein comic.
> 
> This is also one of my newer fanfics.

The land of Adlersbrunn, beautiful rolling green hills and pristine lush forests.

An old fashioned town, with buildings of wood and stone, was situated on a plateau bordered by rolling hills to the east, forests to the west, a large deep glacial lake to the north, and a calm flowing river to the south. It had stood for thousands of years.

Night had fallen and the torches were lit. Distant thunder and lightning warned of a thunderstorm.

Deep in the town, at its center, was an equally ancient stone castle.

This night, however, four brave heroes stood near the gates. The best defense against the madness of an insane doctor planning revenge.

This was the night of Junkenstein's Revenge.

* * *

The man known as Soldier 76- white haired, clad in a face covering visor, and blue armor- inspected his Heavy Pulse Rifle. It was his weapon of choice. "Feeling nervous, anyone? Ready whenever he appears."

Hanzo, clad in a specialized white shirt and matching pants, sat atop the raised rampart to the right of the gates. "Creepy doctor? Doesn't scare me. Though if he has an Oni, it would creep me out a little..."

Ana, dressed in blue clothes covered by a gray hooded cloak, turned to the archer. "What's it like in your land?"

"Its nice. Haven't been there for months. Training trip." Hanzo placed another arrow in the quiver. "You all should visit sometime."

Jesse McCree, dressed in brown clothes with armor on his chest and a red cloak, sat to the left of the gates, inspecting his revolver, the Peacemaker. "Starting to wonder if this coward is gonna show up."

The Soldier looked at the cowboy. "He will. You saw how he was laughing mad when we arrived, screaming 'I'll show you! I'll show you all!' and running out?"

McCree looked up. "Oh, he just seemed like he lost his marbles."

Ana joined Hanzo at the raised rampart and inspected her Biotic Rifle. "We better be ready, in case if he totally cracked and lost his mind."

Soldier 76 looked at the towers and turrets in front of them. "Trust me, he has. I've dealt with that kind of insanity before. They always come back for revenge."

* * *

Insane laughter greeted the ears of the four heroes gathered.

Ana readied her rifle, prepared to support her comrades.

Hanzo quickly jumped down to join 76 and McCree.

The gunslinger was already on his feet

The mad white haired and white robed Doctor Junkenstein ran across a raised rampart, which lead to turrets and towers with lightning rods that had become his lair. He spotted the heroes, laughed manically while dancing about and clutching his head then ran off out of sight into one of the towers.

Hanzo shook his head. "Nutcase."

The sound of moving metal reached their ears, and they looked towards the lair. Approaching them across the bridge, were abominations. Metallic humanoids floating off the ground. Brown, with glowing tops and the same spots on their arms and legs, and moving slowly like zombies.

All four readied their weapons.

Soldier 76 fired plasma rounds, taking down the slow moving bots with precision.

Hanzo shot arrows straight into the glowing weakpoints, multiple hits to the same area leading to the destruction of the bots.

McCree carefully landed devastating headshots which felled the metallic monsters in two, sometimes one, shot.

Ana stood on the rampart and provided covering fire, healing her comrades while shooting any robots that managed to get past the other three.

After several waves of the slow robots, McCree having moved to the higher left rampart for a better view, a voice reached their ears. "It's time to reap!"

Ana spotted the new foe and her eyes widened. A tall humanoid with a pumpkin for a head, long flowing shadowy black cloak, and two sawed off shotguns with a drawing of a pumpkin on each side. "Watch out!"

The Reaper teleported, swirling black energy engulfing him and the same energy appearing on the bridge, right next to 76 and Hanzo. He had a view of Hanzo, with his back turned.

McCree spotted the immense danger and his eyes narrowed. "It's High Noon..." He aimed at Reaper and blazed away with his revolver. All six shots struck Reaper, one to the head and the rest to the torso.

Reaper staggered backward and collapsed, dead.

McCree twirled the gun and blew away the smoke issuing from its barrel. "Grim Reaper? More like Dead Reaper."

Soldier looked up to McCree's location. "Nice shot!"

A maniacal voice echoed from the towers. "You'll love this one! Ahahahahaha!"

Ana sighted not just slow robots with her biotic rifle scope, larger glowing ones were present. They looked like the smaller ones but with more bright lights on them and quicker moving. "Watch out, they're up to something!"

The larger ones shot flaming balls of blue fire at the heroes and mortar-like spheres out of the cannon affixed to their backs.

Soldier dodged an energy mortar. "Stay alert and on the move!"

The others responded by staying mobile, not staying in one spot. They dodged the larger sized fireballs with ease though some did do some splash damage, and some got shot by the arm guns. They were ever grateful Ana was there to heal them with her biotic rifle.

Several Shock-Tires raced down the rampart behind McCree and headed for the gate.

Soldier took aim and destroyed one. "He's trying to overwhelm us, be careful!"

Hanzo loaded another arrow, having destroyed the other tire. "Indeed, either we have him pushed into a corner, or he's trying to wear us down."

Dozens of robots later, rumbling was heard.

Ana zoomed in with her rifle and saw the wall shaking and the dust and dirt of centuries falling off of it. "Something's breaking through the wall!"

A part of the wall exploded outward, revealing a hideous monster which looked like a green fat mix of pig and man. Stitches ran all over its body.

Ana's eyes widened. "Has Junkenstein finally done it?!"

Soldier sighted the abomination. "He must have, be careful!"

"Stand back!" Hanzo readied a glowing white arrow and fired it. "Let the dragons consume you!"

Two white dragons roared down in a straight line, striking the monster.

McCree quickly joined Hanzo and Soldier, seeing the Monster which had withstood the dragons. "This just gets freakier."

Soldier activated his Tactical Visor and spotted many slow bots leaving the fresh hole in the wall and approaching the gates. "You two, go back with Ana and protect the gates."

"McCree, let's go!" Hanzo quickly ran to the gates with the cowboy close behind and proceeded to take down the metallic minions of Junkenstein.

Soldier sprinted forward. "Alright, monster! It's time to throw down!" Soldier emptied his entire clip.

The Monster staggered and growled. "Time for whole hog!" He fired his shotgun pistol in rapid fire.

Soldier, caught off guard, was thrown backwards with a cry of agony. He landed painfully on his back with a groan and coughed blood.

Ana quickly fired several healing shots from her biotic rifle into Soldier. "Let me power you up, McCree, and use High Noon on that creature!" She quickly fired the enhanced shot at McCree, giving him a massive power boost. "Soldier, stay down!"

"Let's see how he likes enhanced High Noon..." the cowboy focused, aiming at the monster. "Six times over!" He fired six shots, striking the monster in the head each time.

Junkenstein's Monster staggered a bit before toppling backwards to the ground, dead.

Hanzo quickly rushed in and picked up Soldier, wrapping his arm around his neck. "Got you." He quickly reached the castle gates.

Soldier leaned against the gate. "Not done yet, just knocked the wind outta me." He turned to Ana. "Thanks, needed that." He turned his attention to the metal robots approaching. "Let's kick their asses!"

Dozens of both variations of robots, and several more Shock-Tires fell.

A voice was heard. "Time for Reaper's revenge!"

Ana growled in frustration. "Won't that undead monster die?!" She heard the unmistakable sound of the shadow teleport, right behind her. She jumped off the rampart to the ground. "He's back!"

McCree gritted his teeth. "Undead freak, that's what he is!" He fired several shots, the bullets just phased through. Before he could move, Reaper was right in front of him.

Reaper grabbed the gunslinger by the shoulder and rammed one of his shotguns into his gut and pulled the trigger.

McCree screamed and coughed blood. "Bastard!"

"That's for earlier!" He dropped the badly wounded cowboy.

Ana quickly shot healing rounds into McCree.

"Over here!" Hanzo drew a white arrow, now fully charged.

Reaper turned and cackled. "You want to be reaped next?!"

"Smile for the arrow, pumpkin head!" He released the lightning fast arrow.

Reaper lurched and looked down, seeing the arrow. "You little shi-"

The arrow exploded, releasing the twin dragons while Reaper flew away, unmistakably dead. The dragons consumed the robots heading down the bridge.

Soldier 76 was beside McCree, having deployed his biotic field device to help further speed healing.

Hanzo equipped another arrow. "Think Reaper's some kind of undead cursed being or something, an Oni possibly."

Soldier turned his attention to the metal army approaching. "That's a possibility." He shot at the enemy.

McCree stood up with a slight stagger, wound healed. "I thought I shot the freak in the head!"

Soldier continued firing at the metal minions. "I know as much as you do."

Ana quickly headed back up the rampart to her original spot. "Heads up, the bright ones are back!"

The three still in front of the gates quickly eliminated them before they became a real problem.

The door to the center tower bust open. "Miss me, dears?!" It was Junkenstein, wielding a grenade launcher with launcher ammo belts on him.

McCree took aim with his pistol and fired, hitting Junkenstein six times in the torso. "Not down yet..."

The mad doctor staggered before regaining his footing. He glared at the heroes despite the pain and fired multiple rounds from the grenade launcher, forcing them to dodge.

Hanzo took aim with an arrow. "Let's see him like this!" He fired, striking Dr Junkenstein through the chest. He staggered and dropped his weapon.

Soldier 76 burst fired his plasma rifle, sending Junkenstein falling to the deck of the platform. "Went out with a smile...is he planning something?!"

A voice echoed. "Ready for Reaping?!"

Soldier groaned. "Why won't that son of a bitch freaking die?!"

Hanzo felt a chill before a shadowy arm grabbed him. He heard a voice beside his ear.

"This..." Reaper pushed a shotgun to his back and pulled the trigger multiple times, emptying the clip. "Is for that damn arrow!"

Hanzo screamed and fell to the ground in a pool of his blood, which also leaked from his mouth.

McCree tried to turn but Reaper was already transparent. "Soldier! He's pissed off!"

Ana quickly fired healing shots into Hanzo, dodging fire from more of the glowing robots that had entered the area through the gaping hole in the wall left by the Monster.

Reaper materialized, grabbed McCree then kicked him in the gut.

Soldier charged into Reaper, slamming him against the gate. The impact forced their foe to release McCree.

The cowboy rolled out of the way. "How many times can he revive?!"

Ana sent a power enhancing shot to Soldier. "Get him!"

Soldier's tactical visor was active. "Hope you like superheated plasma!" He pulled the trigger, emptying the clip. "And stay dead!"

The Reaper slid down the gate, and laid slumped against it, dead.

With his rifle venting heat, 76 turned around. McCree and Hanzo were back on their feet.

"Oh dear..." A new female voice echoed from the bridge. "Valiant efforts, but this ends now!" The Witch was now standing on the bridge, having materialized out of a black portal. Clad in a black robe inclusive of pointed matching hat and black wings. She made a gesture, and glowing black energy surrounded the Monster, Junkenstein, and Reaper. They came back to life. "That's not all!" She gestured again, and dozens of large glowing metal robots and smaller ones came out of the exits of the lair.

Ana sighed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Reaper teleported to the Witch, his weapons readied.

The Monster stood near her, laughing and eyeing the heroes.

Junkenstein jumped down to the ground and stayed with the Witch, taking potshots with his grenade launcher..

Soldier looked at Ana. "Get behind us, they're up to something!"

Ana did so, preparing a power up shot. "Hanzo, I'll give you power this time!" She shot the power into Hanzo.

"Now, let the dragons consume them!" Hanzo fired a white arrow, which transformed into the dragons. They headed for the Witch and her comrades.

The Witch saw what Ana had done, and used her foul magic to send her comrades flying away to safety, and flew away from the dragons' path, landing near The Reaper.

She whispered something to the cloaked villain which the heroes couldn't hear.

Soldier and McCree were taking care of the big glowing ones launching blue balls of explosive flames.

Hanzo was firing at the slow moving smaller bots.

Ana was healing her comrades, trying to keep them alive despite the attacks from the robots, the enhanced Monster, and Junkenstein's grenade launcher. She looked ahead quickly. "Wait, where's that unde-" She heard the sound of the shadow teleport right behind her.

Giving no time to react, Reaper grabbed Ana and blasted her once with the shotgun in the torso then teleported with her.

Soldier 76 spun around. "No! Ana! Dammit!"

The Witch cackled. "What're you going to do without your healer?!"

Reaper tossed Ana's dead corpse aside, multiple gaping holes visible. "And you three will reap the seeds of defeat."

Soldier was on the verge of breaking. "Ana! NOOOOO!"

McCree screamed in pure rage. "You scoundrels!" He went into stance. "It's High Noon for the final time!" He targeted six foes- The Reaper, Junkenstein, the Witch, the Monster, and one of the glowing robots. "Die!" He let loose.

Junkenstein and the Witch hid behind his Monster. This spared them from High Noon. Reaper however took another fatal hit. And the Monster was badly hurt.

Cackling and insane laughter were heard.

Reaper revived next to the Witch.

The Witch grinned. "Now you know my secret. Reaper here, I cursed him to be like this! Ahhahahahahaha!" She proceeded to enhance the Monster with her staff, first a green healing beam then a blue one for added power.

McCree started shooting first, then felt something bind him, restricting his arms.

The Monster reeled him in with its hook and chain. "Second!"

McCree fell face first at the feet of the creature.

The Monster aimed his weapon and blasted the cowboy multiple times while the other two tried to kill the Monster before he could fire.

Reaper stepped to the cowboy's body, and aimed one of his shotguns at his head, and fired. He looked at the remaining two heroes with darkness-filled eyes. "Who's next?"

"No! Damn it! Stop taking my friends, you bastards!" Soldier fired at them and tried to run forward.

Hanzo held him back. "Rush in and you'll meet the same fate."

Junkenstein laughed. "Who's next?!" He was still hiding behind his monster.

Soldier 76 and Hanzo both backed into the gates, firing away.

Soldier shot at the advancing monster. "Not like this!"

The Witch grabbed Junkenstein and flew to the upper left rampart. She was behind cover and provided healing energy to Junkenstein.

The mad doctor continued to blast away with his launcher.

The Reaper and the Monster advanced down the middle bridge, and glowing robots were going down the right path.

"Let's go, we won't be run down without a fight!" Soldier ran forward, he dodged the shots of the Monster and fired at the fiend.

Hanzo fired arrows at Reaper, who then started to teleport. Hanzo spun around and saw him standing there, then turn intangible.

Reaper closed in, and became physical again and grabbed Hanzo by the shoulder and kicked him hard in the gut.

Soldier 76 heard Hanzo's cry of pain and spun around. "No!" He tried to rush in to stop Reaper but the Monster threw his chain, binding him. The realization hit that he was going to be forced to watch.

"And now, reaping time!" The Reaper shoved his shotgun into Hanzo's chest, and emptied the clip, sending him flying."

"Hanzo! NOOOOO!" Soldier fell to his knees, broken beyond the despair event horizon.

The Monster yanked him in, and blasted him with the pistol shotgun multiple times.

Soldier fell to the ground, heavily bleeding and coughing blood. He tried to drag himself to Hanzo, and heard the footsteps of Reaper.

Rain started to fall, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed.

The Reaper aimed his shotgun at Soldier. "And the seeds have been reaped." He fired.

The last of the four heroes was still.

Junkenstein approached. "At last, my path is clear!" He watched the metal robots approach the gates and explode. The blasts tore a hole into the gates, big enough for an army to pour in.

* * *

A soldier commander, clad in silver armor like those under him, led other soldiers. "Go! Go! Go! Defend the castle at all costs!" He stood taller than his comrades, having undergone the same training as Reinhardt.

The commander activated his blue shield, the normal soldiers behind the safety of the barrier. "Hold the line! Hold strong, they shall fall!"

A cackling voice echoed down the hallway from the broken gates. "Bwahahahahaha! You think we're stupid enough to walk right into your trap?! How foolish!"

Dozens upon dozens of the normal and glowing robots moved down the hall.

The soldier commander raised his hand and pointed forward. "Open fire!"

Plasma rounds flew down the hallway, cutting down the metal minions but more took their place.

A sinister voice reached their ears. "A futile effort...against a Reaper." A shadowy ring appeared behind the soldier commander and Reaper stood. Before anyone could react, dark energies flew along the ground from Reaper, engulfing every soldier including the commander.

The soldier commander screamed while centuries of anguish from the souls Reaper had consumed assaulted his mind, pain receptors, and senses. He saw to his horror his comrades were wasting away. They became skin and bones, their hair became long, white and thin. They soon after collapsed dead. The soldier commander soon followed, appearing to have aged hundreds of years before dying.

"A delicious reaping." Reaper faced the broken gates.

His master, the Witch, and the Monster arrived.

Junkenstein cackled. "Wonderful! My revenge is at hand!" He turned to his robot army. "Take everyone in this castle to my lair!." He turned to his monster, the Witch, and The Reaper. "With me, to show what doomed their failed heroes!"

They continued onward to the throne room, taking in the pleasant screams of horror and utter fear. Shrieks of pure terror, cries for help, screams for someone to save them.

The Monster punched the wooden doors to the throne room open with his massive strength.

Inside, seven guards stood. Five regular soldiers, Reinhardt, and another who underwent the same training as he had.

The lord of the castle, black hair kept neat and dressed in royal clothing, looked terrified. "You did this?! Why?!"

Reinhardt stood in front of the lord. "Take another step, and the consequences will be dire."

Junkenstein hid behind the Monster, cackling. "Oh really?"

Junkenstein's monster aimed the shotgun pistol. "Who's up for whole hog?!"

The Witch smiled, hidden behind the Monster with Junkenstein. "Hope you've got room!" She activated her staff, sending blue energy into the Monster, making him far deadlier.

Reinhardt quickly raised his shield along with the other soldier next to him. The barriers stopped the storm of bullets.

The other normal soldiers, from the safety of the shields, opened fire on the immediate threat of the Monster.

Reaper teleported and appeared behind Reinhardt's comrade who had underwent the same training, and filled him full of bullets. He causally stepped aside.

The soldier staggered, backed into the wall, and ripped off his helmet revealing blood flowing from his mouth. He slid down the wall, and went still.

The other soldiers stared in horror. One of them crying in fear.

Reinhardt lunged forward and brought his hammer down, crushing The Reaper.

The other soldiers sighed in relief.

Reinhardt charged straight at the Monster with his boosters. Junkenstein and Mercy jumped out of the way and the Monster was rammed, carried into a wall, and smashed. The creature still drew breaths.

Reinhardt brought his hammer down on the Monster, again and again until it wasn't moving. He turned his attention quickly to Junkenstein.

The mad doctor fired his grenade launcher. "Die!"

Reinhardt withstood the blasts and swung his hammer, releasing molten material.

Junkenstein saw the molten material coming his way, with no time to dodge. He was struck, and screamed in agony while the material burned and melted his flesh, muscles, and bones at the point of impact.

Reinhardt turned his attention to The Witch. "After I am through with you, your master's plans will have failed." He charged at her.

She smiled. "Don't be so hasty." She gestured, becoming enshrouded in black light.

Reinhardt brought his hammer down, then suddenly felt a chain wrap around his midsection.

A voice was heard from behind. "Fresh meat!" Reinhardt was yanked back towards the Monster, who fired several shots.

Reinhardt, despite the wounds to his back, wrenched himself free.

Junkenstein laughed. "And watch as you fail! You want to know what happened to your friends? They failed like the pitiful fools they are."

One of the soldiers screamed and Reinhardt looked back towards the throne. Reaper was back, and sucking the life force out of a soldier. The soldier's skin became dry, wrinkly, and cracked. His hair became long, white, and frail. His end appearance was that of someone who had aged hundreds of years.

One of the remaining two soldiers fired. The other one backed into a corner, crying.

The one who fired was yanked by the Monster, and blown away.

Reinhardt rushed forward to save the other from Reaper, then felt the chain be wrapped around him again and was pulled back.

Junkenstein laughed. "And watch as Reaper drains him!"

Reaper picked the terrified soldier up by the neck.

The soldier was practically bawling. "No! No! Please! I have a wife and kids! Please!"

Reaper drained his life force, turning the soldier into a withered corpse before dropping him. "So delicious, misery such as this is dessert!"

Reinhardt was shattering. "All my friends. Ana. Soldier 76. Hanzo. McCree. All dead. Just for revenge?!"

Junkenstein laughed. "They deserved it. For laughing at me. For laughing at my ideas! And we killed them all!"

The Witch spoke in a seductive tone. "If you join us, I can bring all of your friends back. Just switch, and ask me." She finished with a creepy smile while approaching.

"No." Reinhardt broke free of the chain and raised his hammer. "No! You killed all of my friends! All my comrades!" He swung.

The Witch flew out of the way and headed straight to Reaper, using her rod to empower him.

Reinhardt charged straight at Junkenstein. "You monster!"

The empowered Reaper appeared in front of Junkenstein and blasted away with his shotguns.

Reinhardt lurched back with each blast, leaving holes in his armor. His helmet was blown off by the last shot. Blood was flowing from his mouth and his eyes were that of a man broken past breaking point.

Junkenstein laughed. "Reaper, feel free to drink him!"

Reinhardt sank to his knees, the severity of his wounds were becoming too much and tears flowed from his eyes. The result of the realization that he failed everyone, failed to keep the lord of the castle safe, and to save his comrades.

Reaper approached. "Ah, this kind of misery, the most delicious." He drank his life force and misery, letting Reinhardt's lifeless body drop to the floor. "Haven't had a meal this good."

The lord tried to run to one of the doors but the Witch cut him off and delivered an electric shock with her staff, knocking him out. She picked up the man.

Junkenstein laughed out loud like a manic. "Finally, my revenge is complete! The fools have learned!"

* * *

The lord of the castle slowly regained consciousness, and found the air to be cold. He tried to move but found he was restrained with cold metal straps, and he was only in underwear. He shivered and looked around.

Organs and stuff he can't even describe in jars along shelves on walls, various tools and equipment, and more.

People strapped to the same kinds of tables, many screaming in horror.

His eyes laid on the madman Junkenstein whose back was turned to him. He was doing something to someone, who was currently shrieking and screaming in terror.

The lord of the castle screamed.

Junkenstein turned around, surgical scalpel in hand. "Awake, eh?"

The lord whimpered in terror.

Junkenstein came closer, scalpel raised. "Time for a little fun!"

The lord's heart started to pound faster and faster, his eyes widened, and he started to hyperventilate.

Junkenstein brought the scalpel down, laughing madly.

The lord saw the scalpel slowly inching closer to his chest. He could only scream out in utter terror and despair at the awful finality of his fate at the hands of a deranged madman.

**Author's Note:**

> Bwahahahaha!  
> Hope it was an enjoyable read at least. Wanted to post on Halloween.   
> Updated it a bit, to fix some things I felt were out of place. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Especially since the dialogue is inaccessible due to the game's and even the online videos' lack of subtitles. Thank goodness for the wiki pages and their transcripts otherwise it would be next to impossible to keep the canon characters in-character. From what I have seen, seems I didn't do too bad so I left in the characterizations I had. Another reason for doing so was to show what lack of accessibility does.


End file.
